Ozonated water can be useful for disinfecting produce. Ozone can kill some of the microorganisms that would otherwise destroy the produce during storage. Current systems that use ozonated water for washing produce use spray head assemblies, also referred to as spray jets. In use, there is generally provided a pressurized pipe that delivers ozonated water into the processing area. Spray heads may be periodically positioned along the pipe (a) and/or a T-bar may be used for water delivery. Due to the gaseous nature of ozone, tests have found that spray jets can cause a loss of up to 70% or more of the dissolved ozone from the dosing source stream. For example, if the desired ozone level delivered to the product is 2 ppm, ozone generally needs to be dosed and run at levels up to 10 ppm in order to accommodate the atmospheric spray loss experienced due to the high to low pressure transition from the main supply line to the spray nozzle. Additionally, the amount of time the product is actually being dosed with the ozonated spray water is very short, typically for only a matter of 1-2 seconds. Further, because of potential ozone off-gassing in the vicinity of personnel, it is desirable to limit the amount of ozone lost from the ozonated water spray for safety reasons. Accordingly, improved methods for delivering ozonated water are desirable.